


Swift Is The Night

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Adam-12
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: One officer meets his end on a run of the mill PM watch.





	Swift Is The Night

Late night in a hospital waiting room, one corner is occupied by a few men in blue uniforms. Sergeant "Mac" MacDonald was pacing a small line back and forth in front of the filled row of seats. He had seen his men get shot before, he had lost men before but this hit close to home, this man was a long time friend, he was worried.

Jerry Woods sat with one arm on a small square table that held magazines that were well worn and felt dirty from so many hands touching them. His other hand was in his lap, running up and down his thigh to his knee and back, it had been so long and no word. Was that good or bad? He didn't know, he just wanted to hear something, good news, he wanted good news.

Ed Wells sat beside Jerry, whom he had been partnered with that night, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. How manu times had he poked fun at the man who the doctors were trying to save? How many times had he intentionally made him angry for the hell of it? Too many times he guessed, and he would take them every one back if it would help to save his life, if he could see him walk out of the hospital and nothing be wrong. He felt gulity, the man had saved his life that night, the bullet was meant for him and the man had pushed him out of the way. He prayed to God like he never had before that he would get the opportunity to say thank you.

James Reed sat two chairs down from the rest of them, he was motionless, staring at the double doors where the doctor would come out, hopefully soon. The events that brought them there kept playing over and over again in his mind, they had been called to a family dispute, but when they arrived a man started shooting at them from the house with a rifle, they called for back up and an advisor, Woods and Wells rolled on it and Mac wasn't far behind. They spent quite a while trying to talk him out but since that was not working they had decided to use tear gas, they had learned from the neighbors that the couple who lived there had no children and that sealed the deal. Wells was going to shoot it in when Pete saw the rilfe barrel glint in the porch light, he pushed Wells out of the way and took a bullet to the chest. And now they had been waiting for word for what seemed like forever and Jim didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Then the doctor came out and came directly to them, he looked tired and had thrown on a white coat to cover his blood-stained scrubs. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could. He died about five minutes ago," he informed.

"Thank you, doctor. We know you did your best," Mac said.

Each man looked at the other, save for Jim who had buried his face in his hands. No one said anything, there was nothing to say, no amount of comforting words would bring back Pete Malloy.

 

The End.


End file.
